


[Cover Art] Festival of Red (written by hoars, read by rhea314)

by fire_juggler_arts (fire_juggler)



Series: [Cover Art] Festival of Red [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Festival of Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_arts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art created for Rhea314's performance of hoars's story "Festival of Red".</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>“See? I need my daisy crown or I won’t get Chased.” Stiles frowned. “And then I’ll have to do it again next year. I really don’t want to do it twice.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>The good and the bad of getting Caught this year included not having to do it again and the bad was he’d have a werewolf mate for the rest of his life. Stiles is seventeen. He has a lot of life to live. Unless his wolfy mate has no sense of humor or a temper. Those with no sense of humor and tempers tended to hate Stiles the most and wouldn’t that suck? Being tied to someone for the rest of his life who hates him. That actually sounds like his type of luck.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“You’ll be fine.” Allison beams because she’s a sweet person and can obviously read Stiles like a picture book aimed at toddlers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] Festival of Red (written by hoars, read by rhea314)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Festival of Red by Hoars [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577019) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 
  * Inspired by [Festival of Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557220) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 



[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/577019)


End file.
